Sonic X: The Next Adventure
by Seattle Fox
Summary: Chris bails out at the last second and decides to stay in Sonic's world. Title will change, Chris Haters are unauthorized for entry.


**A/N: They're not that many Chris/ Tails friendship stories out there. This story takes place as episode 79. Chris ends up bailing out at the last second just over Angel Island for Knuckles to catch him. No slash, this is all friendship. I don't own anything, and I advise that you Chris Haters click your back button now.  
**

Chris started down the Citadel flight of stairs, but paused as he had a worry feeling about Tails, and was curious of how he was holding up.

The human then turned around to face Knuckles who was still siting in front of the broken master emerald.

"See you later Knuckles, thank you so much for saving me again,"

"Sure thing, just don't make it a bigger habit okay Chris?," he replied and sat down on the top step and returned back to his guardian job.

"I won't," the human replied and headed out to the mainland.

Chris left Angel Island and went through the Mystic Ruins and entered Emerald Hill Zone where Cream, Amy, Big, and Tails who lived in separate buildings along the dirt road. Team Chaotix was also located at the far end of the neighborhood.

As Chris walked by to Tails' house, he stopped and looked at the front door and debated to ask how he was holding up.

'_He probably wants to still be left alone, but what if he is really in need of comfort from someone?_' Chris thought to himself.

After taking a few moments of thinking, he made up his mind and walked up to Tails' front door, and rang the bell.

* * *

Tails just finished wiring the controls on his Captain's Chair and stood up to wipe the sweat- matted fur on his forehead.

Deep down, Miles Prower was still hurting from the loss of Cosmo, but kept the pain suppress by working on his star freighter for 24-hours non-stop and only eating a full box of crackers with water.

Tails almost began to cry as he felt the tears brewing up again, bits shook his head and fought the urge to breakdown.

His Home Command Watch Controller began beeping suddenly, and caused hi to click on the door camera.

A small metallic red eye located in the center door opened and pointed towards Chris.

Tails smiled weakly at his human friend and activated the comm on his watch.

A speaker right below the door bell buzzed to life.

"Chris? Oh it's good to see you, please come inside, I'm in the Blue Typhoon's Main Bridge," Tails spoke through the speaker and deactivated the camera.

The boy then heard a gear shifting sound as Tails unlocked his door by the push of another button on his watch.

Chris then entered Tails' house and went down his Basement Stairwell and entered the Blue Typhoon's underground Hanger Bay.

Chris then entered the Cruiser and head up to the Main Bridge which was almost completely repair, and he saw his fox friend working on the Navigation console.

Tails' ears perked at the sound of the bridge door opening and turned around and smiled at his human friend.

"Hi Chris," he said as he tried to sound cheerful when he was still mourning Cosmo in solitude.

"Hey Tails," Chris replied with a smile.

"Is there anything I can do to help you out Tails?"

Tails was hesitant at the question.

"You can help me re-wire the bridge consoles," Tails replied to avoid anything about the loss of Cosmo.

Chris let out a small sigh and went to the point

"Tails, I know that you are still hurting, and I'm really worried about you, is there anything I can do? Anything?" Chris asked again.

"No thank you, I'm fine!" Tails yelled and looked at Chris angrily, but realized what he did and fell to his knees and buried his face in his gloved palms.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you Chris, I know you only wanted to help," Tails apologized and removed his hands and looked at the ground.

"Do you want to be alone, I can leave if you want?"

"No, I would like it if you'd stay Chris," Tails replied.

"Tails," Chris said, which caused the fox to keep up to human.

"I know that you are still in a lot of pain since Cosmo sacrificed herself to save the Galaxy, but want you know that I'm here for you if you ever need anything," Chris said as he walked closer to the fox and got down on his knees as well in front of him.

"Thanks Chris, I do feel a little better, thank you. You and your grandfather have always been the nicest humans that any of us have met," Tails admitted with a smile.

"Thank you Tails, you and Sonic are like my brothers, and the worst time of my life was when you all had to leave my world," Chris admitted with tears starting to brew of bringing up the memory.

"Yeah, I could tell how much you were hurting when you heard the conversation at first and when you delayed Sonic's return," Tails replied.

Chris was now embarrassed that Tails knew of what happened and frowned.

"He told you?" he asked.

"Yeah, but don't beat yourself up Chris I understand why you did what you did, cause I never had any friends before I met Sonic either, and I can tell that you don't want to go back to your world," Tails said.

After Chris explained about him bailing out of the ticket to return home booked by Eggman, Tails' ears perked with an idea.

"Hey, why don't you live with me Chris? I have a lot of space, and you said that you're unsure of where you are going to live."

"I don't to be a bother and..." Chris started but was interrupted as Tails stood back up.

"Nonsense Chris, please. I couldn't have kept the Blue Typhoon operational throughout our campaign with the Metarex without all your help, you are the only one I trust to be working on my machinery," Tails admitted with a smile before leaning in closer to Chris and wrapping his arms around the human's shoulders.

"Thank you so much Tails," Was all Chris could say as he returned the embrace.


End file.
